Lobo
by ayelenluzdelvalle
Summary: De día es luz , y de noche oscuridad eso es lo que lo identifica.El séptimo hijo varón heredera ese poder oscuro.


**Hola!bueno, como todos saben, este es mi primer fic...No e podido hacerlo antes porque me olvide la contraseña...PERO LA RECUPERE!SI!.**

**Esta historia es casi igualita a la novela "LOBO" ,pero no la are tan igual porque no me acuerdo el desenlace ..jiji..pero va a ser mejor para mi , ya que aportare más ideas a esta historia..bueno ahí va que la disfruten!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC NO ME PERTENECEN A MI ,LES PERTENECEN A SEGA**

(**Ojala hubieran sido mis personajes)**

...

El sol yacía borrado por las nubes con colores grises apagados, ase mucho,pero mucho tiempo que el sol no resplandecía a ese pequeño pueblo que anteriormente solo era felicidad y armonía para gente feliz sin problema alguno y niños correteando de aquí para allá , siempre con esas sonrisas que hacían el lugar más simpático.

Pero toda esa luz resplandeciente se apago cuando empezaron a iniciarse muertes inexplicables para todos.

Mucha gente decía que era algún espíritu que andaba bagando por las calles, otros decían que era un asesino que mataba por placer... pero los que fueron victimas de este desconocido ser ,antes de morir,decían que ese asesino era el chico más positivo del mundo, que de día era él,y de noche...su maldad lo adueñaba...de día luz y de noche oscuridad...eso era lo que lo significaba ,la única palabra que lo describía a esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que...lobo.

Años después...

Gritos de desesperación y dolor se escuchaba en esa humilde choza ubicada lejos de el pueblo.

Dar a luz al séptimo hijo varón no es nada sencillo...ni mucho menos si es el heredero del asesino , el séptimo seria el elegido a ser dos cosas a la ves, al igual que su padre .Los otros seis serian los salvados de ese misterioso poder y tragedia hasta ahora.

El padre erizo de los siete niños, de nombre chuck, miro con tristeza al séptimo, y luego a su esposa, aleena,la única mujer que lo acompaño en estos últimos años y dio a luz a su en brazos a su hijo séptimo,viéndolo con determinación ,sus ojos verdes esmeralda,su pelaje azul, esa mirada divertida, lo hacia recordar a él cuando era antes .Camino por ese oscuro comedor,y al salir de esa choza con su hijo en brazos...miró a ese pequeño pueblo al que se le hacia llamar su hogar de corazón,recordando los momentos de felicidad para él,esos recuerdos que te dan ganas de revivirlo de nuevo ,y así poder ser feliz una ves en su vida..._mátalo_ el erizo se sobresalto ,dio la vuelta rápidamente ,y solo era la curandera del pueblo...pero...¿por que dijo que lo maten?

_¿que?

_mátalo_dijo con frialdad la curandera _ese niño sera la desgracia para todo el pueblo

_¿de que estas hablando tikal?

_ sabes de que estoy hablando...el hijo séptimo, es el heredero_chuck retrocedió para atrás al escuchar eso

_por favor...mi hijo no le ara ningún daño a nadie, se lo juro ,yo

_ ese niño sera el futuro asesino de este lugar!_hablo subiendo su tono de voz_ si no lo matas el pueblo pagara las consecuencias...espero que hagas lo correcto chuck._dijo empezando a caminar_ el séptimo...tiene que morir

La angustia recorría las venas de chuck,desgracia en su interior ... no quería matar a su hijo y ni pensaba hacerlo, pero tenia bien claro que al correr de los años se convertiría en una bestia bruta como el ¿que hará con el séptimo?

Estaba en el rió de aguas calmadas, había vegetación casi muerta y animales ya padecidos , su mirada era la de siempre ,triste y sin vida,puso a su hijo séptimo en una pequeña balsa llena de paja para que no lo incomode y miro por ultima ves a su hijo _lo siento pero no tengo elección_ Agarro la balsa con el séptimo en el y la puso cuidadosamente en el rió.La balsa fue llevada por las aguas sin destino alguno ...pero...¿quien sabe donde puede llegar a parar?

mamá mira!aquí!_ decía un pequeño zorro de dos colas_ven mamá rápido!

_ ahí voy!_dijo una especie de zorra mayor llegando junto a el_ a ver que es lo que tanto chillas _dijo un poco enfadada

_ e encontrado un gatito!_ dijo alzando al hijo séptimo de la balsa_ y es muy pesado

_mails es un niño!_.La señora le arrebato rápidamente al niño, miro para distintos lados en busca del dueño de ese erizo pero no había nadie más que ellos tres_ mails...este niño estaba en esa balsa?

_si mamá

_oh, pobre chiquito_dijo con lastima viendo que temblaba_ oh...tranquilo pequeñín yo cuidare de ti...

_mami , como lo llamaremos?

_...sonic, sonic el erizo


End file.
